Will & Christina
by UriahPedradlover1212
Summary: Everybody loves to write about Tris and Tobias but what about Will and Christina has everyone forgotten about them? So they don't feel left out I decided to write this fanfic.:)
1. Chapter 1

**Christina Pov**

Will and I are coming back to the dorms after the ceremony. "Well that was suprising." I says thinking about Tris. Will just nods his head. We get to the dorms and he opens the door for me, we walk inside. I go in the bathroom and change into a tank top and shorts and when I come out Will is waiting for me. I sigh and sit down next to him and nervously ask "Do you think they will be all right?" he turns to me knowing im worried he strokes my hair and says "I'm not really sure Chrissy Wissy". I chuckle and look up at him " I just want her to be happy." I say bowing my head. He takes my chin in his hands and lifts it so I'm looking in his light green eyes and says " I'm sure she's fine but all that I know is that i'll be happy as long as I'm with you I hope Tris feels the same way with Four." I search his eyes and I know he means it I kiss him softly and he kisses back but it soon becomes hungry. Pull away taking his shirt off quickly and feeling his muscles. GOD Will is soooo hot. His hands find the bottom of my tank and he slowly lifts it up and over my head as he kisses my neck going down and before I know it he is at the top of my bra he pauses and he looks up at me. He turns a beat red and says his voice sounding shaky "May I take off your um...bra?" I giggle at his embarrassment and say yes. We continue until we hear a knock on the door which Will had locked. Angry and embarresed we hurriedly get dressed and open the door to find Peter standing there with a gun. He points it at my head.


	2. Peter and Truth or Dare

**Christina pov**

"Ha you finally trying to get something out of the blabbermouth Will." Peter smirks looking at our hair and lips. "Move Peter." Will says stubbornly looking at the gun which is not pressed against my forehead. " I don't take orders from you smartass." Wills jaw drops and his eyes no longer filled with love are replaced by orbs of anger. " Awwww poor Will has never heard a curse word." Peter puts his hand to his mouth dramaticly and gasps. Will grinds his teeth and says " Ive heard curse words and I have a few for you, get your fucking ass out of here before I kick the damn shit out of you." Will is so cute when he is angry. STOP! You have a bullet pressed to your head and all you can think about is how cute Will is? I ask my self. I turn my head slightly to get a better look at him. I confirm my answer as yes.

"What do you want Peter?" I ask getting impatient. "I want to know how the little stiff beat ME." I laugh " Did you ever notice how fast she came out of stimulations she was always the quickest I get it, we aren't in Erudite but were you really not smart enough to know that. Peter looks angry and frustrated and he leans over pressing the bullet closer to my head and whispers " I will find out her secret and if I don't get it from you ill have to get it from her." With that he leaves quickly.

" I grab my phone and call Tris she pickes up on the second ring "Hey Chris whats..." That's all she gets to say before I start talking."Tris,peterwasjusthereandhewantedtoknowhowyougotfirstplaceanditoldhimitwasbecauseyouwerereallygoodinstimulationsbuthesayshedoesntbelieve thatandheisgoingtohurtyoupleasepleasepleasebecareful. I take a deep breath. "Sorry did you hear a word I said?" "Yeah so Peter is mad I beat him so he wants to find out how I beat him and to do that he is going to beat me up. Tris says "YES!" Thanks for the warning." "Anytime" I reply.

I turn to Will and all he can say is "You really know how to talk fast." I playfuly hit his arm and say "Uriahs older brother Zeke is having a party, you want to go I hear his parties are AMAZING!"

"Sure lets go."

pagebreakpagebreak

We are playing Candor or dauntless, Its zekes turn " Four" Dare "I dare you to give Tris a strip tease in the closet." Everyone looks at them wanting to see their reactions. They both had turned red and are looking at each other. Four leans over and whispers something in her ear. She whispers something back. Four whispers again and Tris whispers back again more angrily this time. Four finally stands and says fine. They walk in the closet holding hands we hear laughing from both of them and Four saying" Im not really good at this." Tris laughing and saying nope. They walk out of the closet faces red wth lughter and big smiles on their faces. "Uriah truth or dare." he looks four and says Dare "I dare you to run around the pit in your boxers and say who wants a piece of this and see if anyone answers. Uriah looks to Marlene and asks if se ok with this "Ya its fine go uriah I actually want to see this myself." He strips down his clothes and walks out of the room. 5 minutes later Uriah and marlene come back laughing there heads off like little kids. When Uriah finally catches his breath he says "This random girl tried to come up to me and flirt but Marlene got there first and started screaming in her face the looks she had on her face was hilarious!" We all start craking up but Marlene just blushes and says "I gotta keep my man." That makes us all crack up more. Uriah says Will truth or dare Will says truth "Are you a virgin?" Will gets pale and looks at his hands and then he looks at me then his hands then he runs out of the room. I look at everyone and I say "Um...I guess ill be going now." I grab my shirt and his too and walk out. After I close the door I hear them talking." I don't know if that was a yes or a no." Zeke says. I run to go find Will.

I find him sitting in an empty hallway. I grab his hand and drag him into the new apartment they gave us which we had decided to share. I sit on the bed he just stands next to the door looking down. "Talk " I demand. He takes a deep breath and starts to explain.


	3. Please dont hurt meeeeeeeeeeee!

**Sorry this is an authors note but don't be angry I just posted a new chapter I just wanted to say sorry if the first chapter was short I just wanted to see if anyone actually liked it cause this is my first fanfic. Would you like to read about the other couples I was thinking about that like doing zeke/shuana marlene/Uriah and maybe even doing lynn/peter tell me what you think and I will be updating soon. Also tell me how im doing but only constructive criticism. I just like to know people are actually reading this instead of the usually 4/6 stuff but I also plan on writing one of those too. ;) bye bye**


	4. Chapter 3

_sooooooooo_** sorry I didn't update this week its just I get really busy during the week so I update more on the weekends so expect more maybe tonight or tomorrow morning. I tried to make this longer just for you and Im gonna have a little more 4/6.**

wills pov

I take a deep breath and explain "_ I am a virgin and I didn't want to say that to everyone because I bet i'm the only one in that room that hasn't had sex before... besides Tris. I just felt a little left out and I know that I shouldn't have run out like that but my feet reacted before my brain did and and ... um... I'm sorry Christina._ I look up at her nervous about how she is going to react and she does the thing I least expected her to do. Laugh. She starts laughing like I had just said the funniest joke ever but she finally chokes out laughing in between words " _S-so you were afraid be-because y-your a v-virgin? _I simply nod my head and she walks up to me wrapping her arms around my neck and I move my hands to her waist. She leans towards me and whispers in my ear "_I'm a virgin too." _I smile at her and hug her. Then I kiss her softly and she almost immediately kisses back. It becomes hungry and slowly we enjoy each other and go all the way.( **I think you know what that means wink wink**)

**six month later**

Both and I and Tris are ambassadors to the factions so we decide to go pick up Christina and Four to go to lunch together and meet up with all the others. A few weeks ago Four decided to become a leader and because Christina is a leader in training they work together. As we walk down the hallways there offices are in we hear yelling coming from Four office. At the same time Tris and I look at each other, look back at the door and start running.

When we get to the door I reach for the handle but Tris stops me and presses her ear to the door I move and do the same.

_4- I don't care Christina_

_C- You should care you have dated for a while and I think its been long enough_

_4- you know about her fear, what kind of friend are you to try to force her to do that and really I don't see why its your business. When she is ready we will. _

_C- you know you want to four I can tell_

_4- well your skills are getting a little rusty now get out of my office_

_C- what if I don't want to_

I grab the door handle and open it inside I see Christina and Four glaring at each other both have fist ready to aim at any second. They jump when I open the door and I hesitantly ask "_What's going on in here?" _Tris walks in looking from Christina to four. Four grabs Tris hand and pulls her out of the room without a word.

**I know it's not THAT long but I really wanted to update now. PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING. If you are reading this then please review because as far as I know there are literally 4 people reading this and honestly I don't want to be writing for only four people. Review and I'll update sooner.**


	5. OH NO!

"_May I ask what happened in here."_ Will asks me I shake my _head_ no and he chuckles and walks up to me and wraps his arms around me and pulls me close. _"Lets go get some lunch then we can talk about it later." _I agree and we walk towards the cafeteria when we get there we don't see Tris or Four so we get our lunch and take it back to our apartment. As we are eating we hear a scream that sounds a lot like Tris I automatically run out of the apartment and see Peter holding and unconscious Tris in his arms as he runs, but luckily he doesn't see me. I grab my gun and run after him. He stops and I hide behind a corner. He takes a few steps towards me and I suck in my breath If he took about two more steps and turned his head to the right he would be looking right at me. he then mumbles "_It's probably nothing."_ Turns around and starts running. I as quietly as possible I follow him until I hear footsteps myself I turn around to find Will behind me. I tell him to go get Four and he runs off while I follow Peter into an abandoned hallway. He turns around to grab what I think is a knife but I keep me eyes on Tris. As his back is turned her eyes open and she looks up, her eyes full of fear.

**I'm so sorry Its short I just wanted to update ( and leave you with a cliffhanger). I promise not to hurt tris and I was wondering if you want me to update short chapters more often or long chapters not so often. Btw i'm also planning on starting a new story soon so look out for it. :) Review and I update sooner its all up to YOU!**


	6. an PLEASE READ

**so sorry this is an authors note I know everybody hates these but I just had to because Im not sure if I should continue Im also out of ideas so please give me ideas if you have any and im thinking of starting a high school story. Please review I haven't gotten any in a long time.**


End file.
